nightmare or dream?
by libelulavainillita
Summary: Mimi is dating Izzy and things don t go as expected, she falls in love with Tai but Izzy wants her back, Sora and Matt are falling 4 each other but Sora s ex boyfriend appears in the picture, will new love succed?,MICHI,SORATO
1. unexpected

NIGHTMARE OR GREAT DAY?

"_It was Friday __evening I spent the time in my house because I didn't make plans with my friends, I was waiting for my boyfriend Izzy to give me a call but he didn't, I was making some popcorn for me and palmon, I was about to take them from the microwave when I heard my phone ringing I went to the living room to pick up the phone it was Izzy"_

-Mimi we need to talk, meet me at our place at 6 pm- he said in a very cold voice

-Our special place you mean right? - I ask excited

-yes but it's not gonna be special after we talk – he said not very friendly

-What do you mean? - I ask confused

-Nothing just be here on time- he said with a cold voice

-Ok I'll be there- I said in a worried voice

"_I was __afraid; he has never been so cold to me. I went to see Sora, who is my best friend, I had so many doubts in my head that I needed to talk to her, and I couldn't go at Matt's place because he was out of town touring with his band."_

-hey so what's up with you? - She asked me. I was not sure how to tell her about him, I preferred to talk, I needed an advice

-it's Izzy, he's freaking me out, he is behaving so harsh with me lately. He called me and said that we needed to talk, but he sounded very strange. I mean, you know, he's always nice to me, but he didn't even say hi.

-talking about the unexpected, first you need to calm down, he might be in trouble or perhaps he is just having a bad day but if he is cold with you as you say, be prepared, you know he loves you but on the other hand I heard Joe saying he is been very friendly with a girl of his computer club. I'm just warning you.

"_Sora's words made me think of my relationship, I know he loves me but I wasn't sure at this point, the warning he said to me, scared me a lot, I kept many doubts about my relationship, doubts that made me feel so strange , I know I have the answers but I'm afraid of them"_

-I know he loves me Sora but his behavior says it differently, I'm scared. I'm curious but if he breaks up with me, my world is gonna fall apart- I started crying, tears started to sprout out from my mahogany eyes, Sora hugged me.

- don't cry, you have to be strong for these situations, be prepared it's not bad to be afraid but you have to overcome your fears, you know we support you.

-I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry, just talk to him, be strong and be prepared. I'm sorry for not being good at giving advice. I hope that things work out for both of you. Her smile made me feel better, but I still feared the worst

-thanks Sora, I'm sorry to interrupt your practice. You are awesome, I promise to help you if you are in trouble, well I should get going Izzy is waiting for me. And again, thanks for the advice, see you.

-You are welcome, see you

"_I ran to the park and towards our bench to see Izzy already there, with him, a box was in his hands, I wondered what it was. I walked to him until I was in front of him, he told me to sit down, I did what he said and then he talked__"_

-Mimi you don't deserve me, I'm sorry for being a coward; I guess I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone better than me- he spoke, his eyes looking away from me.

-Izzy, I love you. Don't be silly, there's no guy better than you for me, I love you, but I don't understand your coldness these days.- I said trying to be strong. I had fear the worst I tried to be optimistic, but the worst was about to happen.

"_I tried to hold his hand but he didn't let me he put the box in my hands, I was trying not to think of the worst I didn't imagine that the worst could happened but it did"_

-Mimi, I am grateful for your love, but I met someone else and I love her as I have never loved someone. I'm sorry, but I want to break up with you, this box belongs to you, I'm giving back all the things you gave to me, while we lasted. I'm sorry, I hope that one day you can understand me and forgive me- he looked at me and gave me the box. I was crying but I remembered what Sora had said to me and I tried to be strong.

-It's alright Izzy I knew this was coming, I hope we can still be friends, it's not gonna be easy but I wish you the best and thanks for this 4 months, you were a good boyfriend after all.

-how did you knew? – he asked amaze by my words– I hope you find someone better and you'll be happier with him, I'm sorry again but I did love you.


	2. wonderful cupid

WONDERFUL CUPID

"_I said nothing; I just picked the box and ran far away from there. I felt like crap, I was crying, I kept running until I hit someone, we both fell to the floor, I screamed at him for not watching where he was going, he didn't mind, he apologize and so did I. After all, he wasn't responsible of my breakup. He helped me to get up of the floor and then I realized that guy was Tai. He asked me why I was crying. We started walking together and we began to talk, it was as if cupid was here with us and doing his job"_

- I know it's not of my business but… what were you crying about?- Tai ask me and I didn't want to tell him but I knew he could help me feel better.

-Izzy and I broke up- I started crying again, suddenly I felt his warm arms hugging me; he looked at my eyes and wiped my tears away, just like Sora did.

-I'm sorry to hear that. Wow, I didn't see that coming, I mean you both seem to be in love, why did you and Izzy breakup?

-He is in love with someone else, I knew he was gonna breakup with me sooner or later; he was being so cold with me, I just couldn't accept it. I feel like crap, I loved him and it feels like my heart got eaten by a dog-. I kept on crying, Tai hugged me tighter but softly, trying to comfort me.

-Don't cry, he doesn't deserve any of your tears. I'm sorry to say it but, you don't have to cry over a guy, besides you, you deserve better. Remember, there are plenty of guys in the world. Maybe near if you think. He said it smiling at me.

"_He smiled at me and I felt happy, he made me feel warm inside, it felt like as if butterflies were flying inside my stomach. Was I falling in love with Tai? It feels so strange, I mean, Tai is my friend and I just broke up with Izzy. Though, I don't regret this feeling, I liked it and for once in my life, I felt so damn happy."_

-I don't think I'm gonna fall in love again I don't want to be hurt like this again- I was about to throw the box at the nearest trashcan, but Tai grabbed my arm and didn't let me do it

-Don't deny loving again just because you been hurt once. Love is a wonderful feeling; it's a reason that makes our lives worth something. Not every guy you meet will hurt you. You are a very wonderful person and if someone doesn't see you how I see you, that person is an idiot.

-Tai, this is the most wonderful thing someone has ever said to me, not even IZZY, thanks Tai; you are such a good friend. - I was so happy that I hugged him. I liked hugging him he is so cute and such a good friend, I felt weird again hugging him. Was I in love with Tai?

-Really? I guess you should already know this, any guy should be lucky to be your boyfriend, and you are a wonderful person even I could ask you out on a date. I blushed when he said that, I guess he was also blushing.

"_He walked me home, we were saying good bye he suddenly kissed me very passionately on the mouth we both separate, we apologize to each other, It felt very good at it, when I entered my room I picked up the phone and called Sora"_

- So what happen with you and Izzy? - She asked curious

- We broke up- I said between tears

- Really? How do you feel? – She ask worried

- I feel like crap but I'm better thanks to Tai- I said it blushing

- Why did you breakup? - She asked

-He loves someone else- I said with anger and tears

-are you sure you're fine? - She sound worried

-yes, hey I wanted to ask you [is it wrong to fall in love with someone else after a break up? - I asked curious and a bit excited

-I don't know. I've just been in love once- she sounded sad and I knew the reason for that-, but that's not the case. So, who is the lucky guy? - She ask excited

-I'm confused I thought I loved Izzy but while I was talking with Tai I felt very strange, I felt butterflies in my stomach, I felt so happy around him and I've blushed several times

-That's news to me, anyone else knows about your crush for Tai?- she ask and laugh

-no, I want to confirm my feelings to him but I kind of feel bad about Izzy; we just broke up recently and I want to respect the time we had together.- I said with a serious tone

-I understand if you want I can do a research to see if his feelings matched yours- she laughed

-thanks Sora, see you in school, bye

-bye

"Tai was having the same issue and he wanted to talk to Matt, he went to Matt's place to study, and apparently they didn't study, but it was going to be a long talk"

Tai [did you heard about Mimi's break up? - He ask worried

Matt [- no I didn't, never see that coming, how was it? - He ask surprised

T [well Izzy is in love with other girl

M [- how is she?- he ask worried

T [she's fine I guess but I'm happy about their break up, you know how I feel about her – [I love her

M [- I know you do, you are too obvious. I think Sora has already noticed it

T [talking about her, do you like her? - he ask excited

M [why do you asked? Do I look like I do? No... And if I did it's none of your business- he said blushing

T [I see, you do like her, and yes it's my business because both of you are my friends [I caught you, admit it, you're always interested in the stuff she likes just too much for being her friend, I know you like her- in this part Matt was blushing

M [no I don't Tai was pressuring him and Matt was about to boil [Yes! I like her! He said whispering it but Tai asked him to say it out loud [I like her, ok?

"Almost 2 months after that conversation, Tai and I were getting a long very much and so were Matt and Sora, it seemed to me that Sora and Matt were on the same page as Tai and myself. I was getting ready for school as I heard a car coming, it was Tai, and he wanted to take me to school. I agreed to go; besides my car had a breakdown. We were talking when we saw in the middle of the street, Kari and TK holding hands. Tai almost got out of the car just to separate them, but I calmed him down and we went to school. He also decided to escort me to my classroom, when I got inside, my classmates stared at us, making both of us blush. Luckily my professor saved me that day, with one of his boring lectures."

"Anyways, at lunch I wanted to find out more about Tai, so I went to talk to Matt, as I got there, Matt was surrounded by a bunch of girl fans. They never let me get to close to him or talked to him that much, so I just took him for an hour."

-So tell me, do you like Tai? - My heart was beating so fast I was speechless but I answered him

[Yes I do- I was blushing so much

-calm down you look like a tomato, you want to know about him right?- he said laughing

[Yes I'll be happy if you can help me

-what do you want to know?

[You know the usual stuff, his hobbies, and…

-you want to know if he likes you back right?

[Yes… you see I have a big crush on him

-that's the only thing I can't answer you, you have to ask him- he behave suspicious

[So he does like me, right? - I said suspicious

-how do you know? Who told you? - He said nervously

[You just did- I said laughing

-ok let's put it this way, I'm gonna help you because Tai is my friend and he likes you back, but you have to help me too. You see I'm curious about Sora but not like romantically, I just want to know her better. He said serious

[You like her [Sora is just too hard to get [not every guy has the luck to go on a date with her

-Is not like that, I just want to know her, ok? - he said blushing but hiding

[Don't lie to me [I know you like her you are as red as I am- I said laughing

-I'm not blushing. -He said it upset deep down he knew I was right.

"_Sora was coming to say hi and I saw Matt getting excited just on seen her, he turned as red as my highlights. That's how I knew, I caught him"_

[Admit it. I can help you get her- i said while laughing

-You do? - He ask excited

[I caught you! You do like her! Why is it so difficult for you to admit it?

-I don't know, it's just works like that on me- he said laughing

[Come on! you know it [let's make a deal: I'll help you with her and you help me with Tai, ok?

-I don't like her, ok? But I'll help you. Sora was standing next to us, with a curious face.

-hi guys, so, Matt you like someone, right? He blushed like me and I was laughing to tears, but I quickly moved our topic to change the mood.

[Matt was offering me his help with my issue [I've a huge crush on Tai but I'm still not ready to date someone it's just Tai is so cute!

-seems Tai's a lucky guy I wish to fall in love like that but I'm hopeless about it. Sora said kind of sad but I knew why she says it like that.

-Matt what do you think of TK dating Kari? She asked curious

-its fine I guess it doesn't bother me but I guess Tai isn't happy about that he is so over protective with Kari

"_We were talking but I saw Tai coming he smiled at me I felt great just seeing him he say hi to us after a while I went to my cheerleader practice and they started talking"_

-Sora, is she over Izzy? You know I like her way too much. I mean she is beautiful

-I think she is but you have to give her time you know she loved him so much I guess you need to wait or at least don't pressure things what do you say Matt?- she said serious

[she is right if you pressure it can turn bad for you, I guess she is over him but one thing is to over but forget is way too different I'm sorry to say this but they were together for 4 months I guess that for her isn't easy to forget- he said without looking at her

-I know isn't easy but I can't wait to be with her I guess you are right

-Tai just don't pressure things and don't be impulsive, hey what do you think about your sister dating TK?

-I promise not to be impulsive and not pressure things, they are what?, it's surprising I had no idea they were dating, but I' m ok.- He said it happy.

-What do you think of them dating Matt? –Sora asked with a big smile to him

(Matt take long to answer he was in shock with her smile.)

[I guess I'm fine

_¨Sora left them because of her practice they went to Tai's house to watch a soccer game, Tai open the door and they saw their siblings making out, Tai and Matt didn't say nothing but they had a surprise face at the moment, they let them alone, they preferred to make snacks for the soccer game"_

-It's awkward to see them together right?-Matt asked a bit embarrassing

-Yes it's but I know they like each other so I understand but I guess I wasn't ready to see them making out- Tai said embarrassed

-yeah I guess me too I mean it freaks me out but it's ok by me- Matt said laughing

-I support them I think we need time to get used to the idea- Tai said serious

-hey changing the subject Mimi seems interest in you this afternoon she just kept asking about you-Matt said excited

-was she? What should I do now? Ask her to go out or …what? - Tai ask excited

-calm down I think you should ask her out I don't want to put pressure on you but you know she is pretty and well half of your soccer team mates like her and I don't doubt they already asked her out but I have faith in you I mean she seem to like you a lot. - Matt said trying to cheer him up.

- well in that case I'll ask her out soon it has to be special.-Tai said it so excited

-let it flow natural don't pressure things otherwise she is gonna freak out.-Matt warn Tai so he could be prepare

-I hate when you are right I'll behave ok- Tai slapped his forehead

-hey what is going on with you and Sora?- Tai ask very happy just to bother him

-nothing were are just friends I guess I'm not sure to ask her out yet – he said it afraid

-It's surprises me I mean we were able to defeated several digimons and we can't ask them out on a date I guess we are hopeless with girls. Tai said it a bit pessimist.


	3. cupid progress

"_After my practice I went home when I get there palmon told me Izzy called several times I was surprise because we hadn't talk since our break up I was confuse I wonder why he had call me, I also hear that Tai call not like Izzy but he call me I was thrill to hear it. Anyways I went to my cooking lessons we were making muffins so I decided to give my friends some of them I made some of vanilla and make one very special for Tai. After that I went home to prepare my school stuff. Next day I was waiting for Matt he was going to give me a ride to school he lives near of my street. I saw a car like his I was about to scream at him for being so late but for my surprise it was Izzy"_

[So what brings you here? - I asked curious

-I just wanted to see you I mean we hadn't talk in 2 months- he said without looking at me

[You wanted to see me did you ask your girlfriend for permission? I was kind of upset at him

-she is no longer my girlfriend. He said almost about to cry

[It didn't work out with her; never see that coming, you hurt her or what?- I said with anger

-no she cheated on me. I was surprise to heard it I though it was the other way around

[why?

-it doesn't matter ok I realized I made a big mistake breaking up with you she didn't love me after all. his eyes not looking at me

[I wonder why that will be. I said it sarcastically

-I don't know she didn't seem to be like that. I see you still mad at me .he said it like he didn't know why I was acting like that

[it seems you don't know why I'm behaving like this. I said sarcastically

-yes I know listen I've been thinking of us lately I screwed up and wanted to see if you are willing to try again. He said expecting me to run to his arms and love him again but he didn't know how I was feeling.

[I'm glad you realized you screwed things up between us but I'm not willing to give it a try, I'm still hurt from our break up. i said in a cold voice

-I'm sorry I want to prove you I'm still in love with you and I want to be with you.-He still think he had his magic to manipulate me.

[I've move on you and you can move on too, I'm sorry but I'm not ready to forgive besides I've fall in love of someone . He seemed wanting to ask me something but Matt saved me of that question.

"_He give a ride to school we were in a big avenue and the traffic was horrible I was crying he was looking for a spot so we could go to TK house to pick him up.He started talking."_

-I see you were talking to Izzy, what were you guys talking about?- he ask worried

-he wanted me to be his girl again- i said

-for the look on you face it seems you didn't have a good conversation- he said it looking at me

[it was awkward we hadn't talk in 2 months anyway he told that his girl cheated on him and he realize he still loves me and he wants to give it another try but I refused to it ,every day that pass I'm falling for Tai and I want to move on. i said while i though about Tai

-who understands him?, he broke up with you for her and now he wants you back, I don't think he deserves a chance but that's up to you. Now about Tai I'm happy you both of you like each other and that things are going well between you I think he might ask you on a date soon.- he said the last part excited

[are you sure? I guess we are doing fine and I'm not gonna give Izzy a chance. We went for TK and immediately we went to school.

"_At lunch I meet with Tai he said we had to talk so he wanted me to go to the backyard and had a little chat, I was really nervous about it, i had talk with Tai before but he made feel very special, i don´t know how to describe my feelings for him, i still don´t know if i love him but i know i have strong feelings for him, i want to move on but Izy it´s complicating the whole situation, i wonder what Tai wanted to tell me, I wasn´t sure if i should to talk about Izzy issue but i met Tai there, he was standing in front of me looking hotter that he ever did in the school uniform with that smile that kills me, we sat at the backyard and then he talk"_

-hi pretty how are you?. He said it with that smile that makes me like him even more

[hi handsome I'm fine just kind of confused- i said blushing and smiling at him

-about what?. He asked me nervously and worried

[Izzy wants me back apparently it didn't work out with his girl he says he loves me but I'm not buying it. i said in a cold voice

-how dares he to ask you that? He hurt you and now he wants you back, so what do you think are you gonna be back with him?. He sounded jealous

[hell no I've move on I think I'm in love with someone else. I said with a big smile and blink to him. he looked suspiciously at me

-really? Do I know him? He said surprised but with his smile that kills me

[better and near if you think- i said blushing

-is it Matt? he is handsome well at least his fans think it, is its Joe? No he can't be he is a geek, is it Davis? No he is way too immature for you, is it TK? No he is with Kari, is it Ken? No he is not for you besides he is with Yolei then who is him? Is he one of your New York fellows?, he asked curious but blushing

[you know him and is not one of my NY fellows neither its Ken or TK, Davis, Matt or Joe- i said giggling

-wait a second it's…..my brain hurts I know so many people. He said jealous but with a joy

-Hey I want to ask you something…he said nervously and blushed

[what would that be?- i blushed

-will you…like to go…out…with me on Friday? Well that's if you have time. he said nervous and pressing his index fingers

[sure- i said nervous

"_Later that day I was getting ready for my date with Tai but I had a problem I didn't know what to wear you may ask why is it because I'm a fashionable person but the thing is that he makes me so nervous besides I want to make a good impression well finally I decided for a nice top some jeans and cool boots I was putting up my make up and my cell phone kept ringing at least 7 times all of the calls were from Izzy I didn't want to talk to him but I didn't want to turn it off in case Tai called me so I also was getting upset to hear my cell phone going crazy so I answer, it was Izzy he wanted to see but I told him I've already had plan for today so I told him it be in other occasion after that was waiting for Tai to pick me up he wasn't late for once, Matt said Tai needs a watch to be on time anyways we went to the movies we couldn't decided too much there was only 4 movies we had an hour to choose we went inside the cinema to buy some candies and popcorn so we sit and had a little chat"_

-so how have you been? Are you and Izzy keeping in touch or what?. he asked curious and jelaous

[I'm fine, no I think we are better away from each other. i said calmy

-do you still love him?- he ask worried

[no hell no, I'm just hurt that's all, why do you ask?- i said smiling

-nothing just curiosity. he said it looking at the floor and scratching the back of his head

so you told me you are in love with someone else I wonder who might be, who is the lucky guy?- he asked curious and smiled

[ I already told you, you know him it's a mutual friend and a digi destined he went with us the first time we were in the digiworld- i said giggling. _was i being obvious?_

-it's Matt or Joe? Well Matt is in love with someone else Joe can't be he is not for you Tk is with Kari the only one left it's me but no I can't be…- At this point Tai was blushed as a tomato.

- well I think we should decide for a movie don't you think?- he smiled at me

[ I agree but you decide which one- i said and nervously hold his hand while he was looking at the movie list, then he look at me. i think he was blushing but he didn´t let my hand go

-no it's our choice ok, well first I'm not in the mood for that horror movie but also I'm not sure to see the action movie which one you like to see?- he asked and blushed looking at our hands

[I'm not in the mood for the action one, I don't know the one left it's the love movie it seems nice but I don't know- i said and smiled at him

-I understand you are not sure about that one doesn't worry if you want we can see it unless you want to see the other one. I offered you to choose the movie- he smile at me so softly while he said it.

[I take your offer you can be my pooh bear ha-ha just kidding ok let's see that one- i smiled and press his hand more, we both blushed at this point

-ok- he kissed my hand and we bought the movie tickets

"_I had a great time with Tai, who could imagine us on a date?_ _after the movie we went to have a coffee and he took me to see Matt's concert everybody was there supporting him even that annoying brat of Jun after the concert Tai and I wanted to stay with Matt to celebrate his concert but he wanted to ask Sora out but that Jun invite herself to their date Matt told her to wait for him on stage so they could go on a date without Sora and she did but Matt and Sora left with us in Tai's van we drop them in_ _a movie store apparently they wanted to see an old movie at Matt's place, Tai said he wanted to take me to his special place we got there but he put me a band on my eyes he walk me to his place I could notice it was out of the city I smell cherry trees and I felt grass on my feet he ask me to dance I wanted to take off the band but he didn't let me so we dance he told me he was in love with… but suddenly my cell phone ring it was my mom she wanted me at home soon it seemed to be an emergency so I told Tai to drive me home but I was upset I couldn't see Tai´s special place I get home we were saying good bye and Tai was getting near me he seemed about to kiss me but_ _my dad ruin the moment, well he always does I walk in and palmon told me Izzy was in my living room I found him there, I told him to leave me alone and I remember I screamed at him and talked him to let me free, he left with tears in his face, I felt guilty for a moment but I felt happy to explain him my feelings."_


	4. old love comes back

JEALOUS

_"this is narrated by SORA, who is falling for Matt but she just can´t accept it because her ex made her heartbroken so in this chapter his ex comes back and she is getting confused by it, he was her very first love, they dated for almost 8 months, Sora didn´t expect to fall so deeply for him or at least that´s what she though, af all her friends only Mimi knew about her relationship, she felt guilty because she was giving fake hopes to Matt, she wanted to move on but she wasn´t sure if she should fall for Matt, she and her ex shared an appartment, they had a good relationship and one night the unexpected happen, they went to thier rooms and sleep, in the very early morning he made his suitcase and left her without any explanation, she had being very depressed for this, she told Mimi about it and she tried to consolate Sora at times but it wasn´t enough, she returned to her house and hide everything that made her remember him, she never come back to the appartment but at times she would drive near and stay inside her car looking unconsolable at the building"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"After Mimi had talked to me on the phone, I had to go to buy bread before I made dinner. I had almost forgotten to buy it. I would not forget myself if I didn't."_

-I can't believe I almost forget to buy the bread at the bakery, cooking sucks!" I cried out, angrily

_"I was about to miss the bus, I could of gotten in the metro however I could of gotten to Tai´s house and ask him for a ride. However, when I called he was not at home. No, I think I will take the bus and besides, the metro is far away from my house and I did not want to bother Tai.I was about to cross the street when I saw couples around the streets, all of them holding each other lovingly, too lovingly that it sucked."_

_"Watching those couples kissing reminded me of my ex-boyfriend; it really got me upset. I could not believe that I was still mad at him. My thoughts of my idiot ex left my mind when suddenly, as I was crossing the street, I saw something that caught my eye; it was Matt with a girl. I got so jealous that I could have set all Odaiba and Hikarigaoka on fire. I did not understand why I got angry. I mean Matt was my best friend. Was I falling in love with him? It could not be."_

"It will be so strange if I did," I blushed.

_"I went back to my house to make dinner. My head was filled with many things but Matt was in every though. I had made a delicious alphabetic soup and spaghetti. My parents called their flight home so I ended up having dinner alone with Piyomon, I could not believe I was jealous that girl.I was about to go to bed when my phone rang; it was Matt. The beat of my heart rose promptly with an uncontrollable rhythm as I saw his name on the caller I.D."_

I answered the phone hearing his sweet voice, "Hey Sora, how are you?"

"Hi Matt, I'm fine, just bored. How about you, how are you?"

"I'm good too, so what's up?"- he asked friendly

"I was about to go to sleep but here we are." - i said yawning

"I'm sorry I didn't want to bother you, you should go to sleep," -he said sounding ashamed.

"Forget it, what are you doing?"- i said giggling

"I'm studying with Tai."- he sound bored

"Studying for what?"- i ask worried

"For philosophy; we have an exam tomorrow, remember?"- he said giggling

"But philosophy exam is not tomorrow isn't it?" I asked with a worry voice.

"Yes it is. Have you studied?"- he asked and laugh

"How am I supposed to study if you have my notebook," I said angrily.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow, besides you are smart. Do not worry; you will have a good grade, as always Also, I want to be prepared. You know the teacher hates me."- he knew i know that very well

"Ok, you have a date don't you? I saw you near the bakery with a girl," I jealously said.

"No, she is Tai´s cousin Becca; I just helped her make his boyfriend jealous that's all."- he said laughing

"I though she was your girlfriend," I said with a relief

"I'm in love, but she does not even know it."- he said it indirectly and i was blushing

"Who is she?" I asked nervously.

"You," he said laughing.

"As if, tell me," I demanded.

"No, I'll tell you when she knows it, ok?"- he said and giggled

"Ok. Hey, I have to go to sleep, see you both at school," I yawned my voice sounding sleepy.

"Okay, bye," Matt hung his phone.

That night, I had a dream like no other.

_"I was in my apartment doing chores out of nowhere, I saw my ex-boyfriend in front of me. I was so happy to seeing him even though my heart felt hatred for him for leaving me, I ran to his arms, cheerfully. My arms went through his body as if he was a ghost. He hugged me but I did not feel his touch at all. He began to tell me that he was still in love with me. He got into his knee and proposed to me. I said yes, I felt so pleased. The dream changed and all of our friends were at the church, the bishop asked me if I accept Jason as my future husband. I had refused and said no."_

I turned around and ran away form the church. When I had left the building, I saw Matt in his car.

I was speechless.

_"He said to me that he knew he needed to be here, that he loved me so much to let me go. He got closer to me. Our bodies pressed together, our lips almost touching. Matt was about to kiss me then Jason appear with a gun and said that no one will ever humiliated him like that. He aimed pointing the weapon at me, the click of the gun when off. I felt that the bullet went through my heart. I cried out when Matt got in the middle of it, saving me.I woke up, sweat streaming down my body and face. I could no longer sleep that night. I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling; I could not stop thinking about Matt I also could not understand why I dreamt about Jason. All those feelings that I had kept inside, all of those tears I have cry had a new meaning.I did not know what it was; I just knew it was something different. Everything confused me, why was I was running away with Matt if I was in love with Jason? I could not accept the fact of Matt and me together. It freaked me out."_

_"I finally got up from my bed at 4 a.m. I dressed nicely and went downstairs. At my way out from my apartment, I picked up my keys. I had decided to visit my old apartment where I used to live with Jason.I opened the apartment and turned the lights on. Everything was there and untouched as I left it, except for something.I walked inside my bedroom and on my bed, there was a sign written with beautiful tulips. It said: "I've always loved you Sora, please take me back." There were also lit candles around the room. It was so stunning. I was crying as I had never cried in my entire life; all of the memories of Jason were playing in my mind like a slow movie."_

_"I heard a voice from behind, I turned around and there, standing in the doorway was Jason."_


	5. unexpected appareance

"_I turned around and immediately enter in shock seeing him, it was difficult for me it had been months since the last time I saw him, I didn't believe what my eyes were seeing so I walked close to him and started to hit him as hard as I could, tears were coming out of my brown eyes, I stopped hitting him but I just couldn't look at him, I stay there without saying or looking at all, he was standing in front of me looking exactly the same when we dated, his black hair was quiet different it was longer than mine, he was still in shape, he was a bit taller than Matt, his style was different than it used to, he seemed like a hippie, it was awkward I was feeling uncomfortable by his presence, he came closer and grab my face to make me look at him, I was looking him with anger he winked and smile at me, he looked at the floor and then talked"_

- I … guess… you…. Want to know why I came here right? - He said nervously and scratched his head back

- Yes – I said without looking at him **[what the hell just happen?**

- I… came here to apologize to you; I've realized you are the girl for me after all this time – he said slowly and grabbed my hand

- I think you know I always forgive my precious people but you are no longer between them – I said without hesitation and take his hand off mine **[I hope you understand**

- I know it but I want you to understand my reasons I didn't leave you because a lack of love, I left because my competitor is up my level, I know he has love you all along but I wonder if you know who he is and….- he said in a bitter voice

- And then what…? – I asked curious

- I want you to know I'll do everything I can to reach your love even to compete against him – he said without hesitation cheerfully

- Who are you talking about? - I asked curious and fingering

- You still don't know do you? – He asked giggling

- Don't play games with me who is this guy? - I asked with anger **[could it be him?**

- He'll tell you at the moment let's talk about us, can you forgive me? – He said while grabbed my hand

- let my hand go… you… baka. I forgive you but remember you are no longer in my precious people- I said laughing

- Did you ever stop loving me? - He came closer and kissed my hand

- No. I didn't but recovery had took my a lot you know – I said bitter and then he suddenly kiss me by surprise

- Why do you that for? - I asked anger in tears **[I can't do this, why I'm feeling so guilty about it, it was just a kiss but I feel like I was cheating him, that couldn't be it would mean I'm in love with him and I can't we are just friends**

- I thought you were into it but I guess I'm wrong – he said bitter he walked close to the front door almost about to leave

- It was so sudden, I felt awkward it's been a long time since my last kiss but I liked it – I said nervous and blushing

- You like it? So that's means I have a chance right? - He asked cheerful

- Yes I like it, yes you have one last chance- I said giggling

- Thanks, look at the time you have to go to school and it's getting late for that- he said winking, he was almost out of the apartment I grabbed his hand

- I almost forgot to thank you the flowers is my room- I said blushing

- No problem, one last thing we are going to the same school make sure to be there on time – he said laughing and got inside his car

- I'll be there in time baka, I said laughing and waving my hand at him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Later I went straight to my house to prepared for school, I had to be there on time it was getting late and I had to dress up as evil Mimi want me to dress pink clothes but I hate to wear that color, I do not hate the color I just think it's repulsive, it's a bad combination of white and red don't get me wrong I just do not like pink, I was wearing my favorite pair of jeans and a pinky blouse and my tennis, I headed to school walking I couldn't use my car my mom was gonna use it, I was about to cross the avenue when I hear the noisiest voice ever"_

- Hello pinky baka- he said laughing

- Don't call me like that ever you loser rock star- I said while poking his nose

- Loser rock star? As if. My fans don't think that. Be afraid of them- he said angry

- ok you are not a loser rock star but you have to admit your fans don't love your music only they are madly in love with your looks- I said laughing

- I wish they could love just my music- he said coldly

- Cheer up! - I said giggling **[it bothers me to see him like this, he looks so hot with his hair like that, and what am I thinking? this can't be**

- So you are worried about me? You like me in that way don't you? - He made a heart with his hand and laugh

- Who said I was, for heaven sakes I don't care for you like that. I just… well we are friends and I don't want to see you sad **[what's wrong with me?**

- Hey listen I have to go with Mimi so I'll see you in the classroom. I said while I run away to find Mimi

- Ok. He said waving his hand at Tai


	6. new guy, new issues

_"I was waiting for Sora in the grounds while I was talking with my cheerleaders friends we saw this really hot guy with black hair and blue eyes, he looked like a model, he seemed to be new or at least he seemed lost, i wonder who it was we were distracted by his handsomeness i heard someone calling at me I turned around it was Sora, I was surprised to see her wearing pink although she __seemed__ upset to see that i wasn´t wearing any pink clothes she told me we needed to talk but i was focus on that guy so i told her we should talk later she angrily nod she knew it was better because i get so __easily__ distracted by hot guys, so she head straight to her classroom, my other friends were seeing which of them talk to him they were almost fighting so i approached him and started to talk at him"_

- hey how are you? - i asked friendly

- I'm fine and how about you?- he said smiling and blushing

- I'm OK, you are new right? - i said smiling

- yes i am.- he said smiling

-I'm Mimi Tachikawa nice to meet you- i said nodding

-I'm Ren Tao and its my pleasure to meet such a beauty- he said smiling

- stop it you are making me blush- i said smiling

- i´ll stop if you let me scort you to your classroom- he said while bowing at me

- are you sure you wanna scort me? i mean people are gonna pick on us you know? - i said pressing my index fingers

- yes it be my pleasure, i really don´t care if people pick on us i´m just scorting a lady to her classroom, shall we go?- he said laughing

-thanks, we both walked in the hall to my classroom

_" i walked in my clasroom and people were picking on me i couldn't care less but i felt attracted to him for no reason we just were 10 minutes together and i just knew his name,i was writing his name with hearts in my notebook it was the first class and the teacher said we have a new classmate he wrote his name on the board i was still writing his name when i heard his voice and look to the front and i was surprised it was him,he was looking for a seat and the only one left was next to me, he saw me and smile i hide my notebook don´t know what will happen if he saw it, were talking too much in classes and one of the teachers send us to the hall til we were done talking, we were in the hall laughing and smiling at each other and then Izzy came to put his nose where he wasn't suppose to"_

-so you are from China right?- i felt so stupid at asking but i needed to know him at all cost

- yes but my family like Japan so much so here i am-_he said nervous_

-do you like living here?- i asked smiling

-yes i do. i like changes but is different- _he said giggling_

-how is different?- _i asked curious_

-i wasn't very popular with girls in China but here almost everyone is flirting with me- _he sound mad at it_

-really? i barely even notice- _i said with a nervous tone_

- i like it though, i hope the girl i like is available i mean she is a cutie you know- _he said winking at me and Izzy confront him_

- she is not available for you dumb ass,stay away from she is my girlfriend- _he said very angry_

- ex girlfriend, we broke up almost 2 months ago- _i said very mad at him i can´t believe i dated that psycho_

- you hear her so don´t bother us- _Ren said serious_

- Mimi i though you had better taste in boys but you disappoint me- _he said coldly_

- honestly i couldn't care less,Ren come on we have to do this thing- _i said while i grabbed his hand and left Izzy alone_

- what was that about'?- _he asked very confused he looks so handsome right now_

-its my ex, he doesn't like me dating or in these case talking with other guys, he is really jealous- _i said mad_

- he shouldn't´t be, he is acting so childish, he should understand that you wanna move on, don´t you think?- _he said upset_

-yes, i´d already moved on- he was getting a bit jealous

-you are dating someone then, lucky guy i wish i was him- _he said giggling_

-well we barely hang out together, he has lot of babysitting and well i have to worked and the homework etc, i wish i could hang out more often with him- _i said in sighs_

-hey i wanted to asked you, what are the schools activities?- _he asked with joy_

- lets see, there is soccer, basketball, drama club, tennis, cheerleaders, dance, rugby, lacrosse,chess, etc.- _i said excited_

- which of those do you do?- _he asked curious_

- cheerleader and drama club, which one do you do?-_ i asked smiling_

- well... i play soccer i register in the soccer team and i have the results today- _he said worry_

- you´ll be OK, i hope you get it and then i´ll have 3 friends in soccer team- _i said smiling_

- 3 friends?-_he asked curious_

- yeah my friend Sora is gonna play soccer this year maybe she will stop playing tennis, and my friend Tai is in the soccer team for quite a while, i have to introduce you to all my friends- _i said with joy_

-can´t wait to meet them- _he said with a wicked smile_


	7. competition begins

_"Meanwhile that same day after i ditch Sora for Ren she went to her classroom, she entered and there was Tai and Matt fighting over a cookie, she said hi at them, Matt and Tai were talkint to each other about their weekend and Sora was paying attention as usual, the guys notice Sora was acting kind of weird at them, she didn´t even get upset when they throw paper balls at her, she was thinking about what happened earlier with Jason, she decided she was gonna tell me about it but she was also stunned i ditch her for a cute eyes pair, she didn´t new if she was gonna tell the other to but for now she didn´t ken if she had the courage to tell it to Tai and Matt, she told them to wait for her at their lunch table, she told them they need to know it, so they wait for her there and she looked at them nervous she didn´t know how they will react she started talking"_

- so what its?- they looked at her friendly

- guys you remember Jason, don´t you?- she said in panic

-yeah,what about him?- they looked suspicious at her

- well i´d never told you we were dating for 8 months and...- she was sinking at her fear

- what? why you never told us?- they asked almost angry at her

- i wanted to keep it as a secret relationship, my parents don´t like him very much and i love him and i wanted to be with him but...-. tears were coming from her eyes

- don´t cry, keep explain, we support you, don´t we Matt?- Tai said while he tried to convince him

- we do? yeah friends support each other- he said smiling

- well i´d lived with him in this appartment- she said and they begun to be upset- don´t think the wrong way, let me finished everything was ok til one day i wake up and he disappeared for quite a long time, i was devasted, i didn´t understand why he left, withtime i tried to healed but that healing process cost me a lot, now im faling in love with this guy- they both looked at her and Matt was blushing- the thing is that he came back today saying that he still loves me and i decided to give him a chance- she said fearing for the worst

- why did he left if everything was ok?- Matt asked angry

- he says he didn´t left because of a lack of love he says someone is in love with me and that guy loved me even more than he did so he came back for a fight i think- i said serious Matt was gulping at this

- so what do you think guys? did i do good accepting?-she asked nervous

- No you didn´t, someone will end heart broken and...- Matt left very furious

-whats up with him?- she ask worried

-i don´t know but he was very upset- Tai said in shock

- have you seen her?- Tai asked smiling while she was gulping

-yes i had but we didn´t talk to each other she was very distracted by someone- she said trying not to tell anything else

-what?- he asked serious and a bit jealous

- well I went to talk to her but there was this new guy and she ditched me for him and they seemed pretty much into each other- i said scraching the back of my hair and Tai was so mad almost about to boil,he left her alone and went to see me.

- why did he left if everything was OK?- Matt asked angry

- he says he didn't't´t left because of a lack of love he says someone is in love with me and that guy loved me even more than he did so he came back for a fight i think- she said serious Matt was gulping at this

- so what do you think guys? i did good by accepting?- she asked nervous

- No you didn't't´t, someone will end heart broken and...you just don´t get it do you?- Matt left very furious

-whats up with him?- i ask worried

-i don´t know but he was very upset- Tai said in shock

- have you see her?- Tai asked smiling while she was gulping

-yes i had but we didn't´t talk to each other she was very distracted by someone

-what?- he asked serious and a bit jealous

- well I went to talk to her but there was this new guy and she ditched me for him and they seemed pretty much into each other- i said scratching the back of my hair and Tai was so mad almost about to boil,he left her alone and went to see me.

"_I was chatting with Ren we were getting along really fast it was like we met for ages, I was smiling and laughing at his stories they were really fun, he was also bothering me we looked like children garden kids, we were so concentrate in our chat that I barely noticed people staring at us, with her body language Sora was telling me to get rid of him and go for Tai I didn't't´t feel like talked to him or Izzy, I though it was for the best to be apart of him until I make up my mind I like Tai a lot but Ren was making steps into my heart so I ignored Sora and keep walking with him and suddenly out of nowhere his hand hold mine I felt so good by it not as good with Tai´s kiss but it was something, we were chatting about the silliest stories ever and then he started asking about my love life"_

_-_so how is your love life?- he asked curious

- is going good and yours?- i said smiling

-it sucks but i think i´ve a crush on someone- he said smiling

- really who it might be?- i said laughing i knew it was me but i need to be extremely sure.

- lets make a deal, I'm not gonna tell you her name i mean once I'm sure she likes me the same way i´ll tell you, deal?- he said smiling

-deal.- we shaked hands to close the deal he told me he wanted to check if he was selected for the soccer team

_"__We went to check the list and he made it, he hugged me so __happy for__ a moment i felt so warm i´ve realized i was feeling the same thing that i felt around Tai, later he had to go to the soccer practice he wanted me to join him for that but i don´t like to go to the practices because boys are flirting on me and the only one that i allowed to flirt with me wasn't around but anyways i´ve joined him, he was told that the team wanted to see how good he was so he could stay with them, he was hitting the ball and i was sitting in the ground watching him at first i was impressed to see how similar Tai and him played, i was staring at him and the guys were flirting i was getting so mad i decided to ignore them and then i heard someone calling me baby and i hit him by impulse then i see that it was Tai who i hit, i apologize immediately and he said it was OK, he only said hi and went to see the team practices after all he is the soccer team captain, he was impressed by Ren, he check him for a few minutes and then he told him he was on the team, he was so joyful and excited he came over and hugged me tight Tai was stunned by this and i noticed he was quite jealous so i tried to make Ren stop hugging me and Ren understood and let me go, i told Ren i need to speak with the team captain and he left to school entrance to wait for me i headed where Tai was and talked to him"_

-hey can we talked?- i asked nervous

-sure whatever- he said upset

-at least look at me while we talked- i said upset although i shouldn't´t be upset

-who is that guy?- he asked jealous

-oh, i see someone has become Mr. Jealousy- i said it while poked him

- i´m serious, who is he and why was he hugging you?- he said bitter

- he is just a friend, you shouldn't´t be jealous, that hug didn't't´t mean anything- i said scratching my head

- you seemed pretty much praying for him to hugged you- he said looking at front of him

-what do you mean? It just happened i wasn't´t looking for it- i said trying to make him feel better but every effort was shot down by him

- yeah right- he said upset

- is the true whether you like it or not.- i said angry

- what am i to you?- he said bitter

-excuse me but what do you mean?- i asked unsuspecting that question

- i fell in love with you deeply and things were falling to the right place but now it seems you have to make up your mind before you broke someone´s heart- what am i to you?-

"He left bitter while his question was making my heart hurt, i wonder the same question while for a moment i felt so lonely, i didn't't´t need to go where Ren was at a moment like these i grabbed my school bag and headed to Matt´s house i headed an advice and he was really good at it"


End file.
